Linger
by Skanky Frankie
Summary: PWP. Bella and Edward, gettin it on... Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Linger

Skanky Frankie

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Notes: Takes place right after New Moon. Instead of holding out, Edward gives in to his sexual feelings for Bella. Pure fluff, of course. I just need to write some good smuttttttt. Mkay!? Jeez.

**Edward**

I could not bear it anymore. Honestly, the scent of her was overpowering me beyond my control. I had thought that I would be able to manage these feelings, but it was impossible. The way her dark hair curled around her collar bones and neck, framing her beautiful face. The way her blue veins ran under the translucent membrane of her pale, porcelain skin. I wanted to do some many things.

The first would be the unimaginalbe. Tear through that membrane, drink the blood that flowed and boiled beneath it.

The second, though not plausible, was slightly more imaginable. Pressing her up against the door of her bedroom, ripping the thin material off of her body. To see the planes of her pale belly, the swell of her breasts. The sway of her hips, the underwear she might possibly be wearing. Or not wearing.

And then the lights clicked on, and Mr Banner clapped his hands as though he were trying to wake the students that might have slipped asleep. Scientific movies were never very interesting, but most of the students were able to keep themselves awake with thoughts that assualted my unguarded mind. I was able to push them out thanks to the thoughts of Bella Swan, the beautiful human girl that was as much simple and readable as she was an enigma.

She blinked against the flourescent lights, suddenly so bright, before sitting her. She rolled her shoulders, arching her back so that her chest stuck up. I gazed out of the corner of my eye, longing to know what what beneath the layers of fabric she always wore. Long john shirts, flannel button downs over that... So many layers to keep her little body warm. She was not made to exist in such cool climates.

"That sure was interesting," Bella said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

She didn't know the half of it. While I spent the class trying to delve into her mind, unsuccessfully as always, I took in her body. How I wanted to explore those regions.

I had these crazy thoughts ever since a rather candid discussion with Jasper and Emmett. It was hard to explain, how I had never thought about these things before. I lived in a house where three couples shared very active sex lives. I was getting tired of hearing the things they spoke about, thought about - noises they made while they were being intimate. I was getting curious about Bella.

And, of course, Alice had seen my awkward fumblings, or the ones I had thought about in my most vulnerable moments. In the dark, in Bella's bedroom, while her sleep shirt rode up as she tossed and turned... The tangle of her thin, exquisite limbs in the soft, worn sheets of her bed. Her dark hair, a tangle over the pillows, her breasts rising and falling with each sleepy breath.

Alice being the know it all that she is, had sent my brothers to me to discuss this situation. As much as I loved my favorite sister, I almost wished for Rosalie's ego-centric thoughts. She couldn't see my future, she didn't care. All she wanted was Emmett, working on her cars, and the fun of chasing some big animal around.

Alice enjoyed much more complicated things. Like messing with my life.

"Edward," Emmett had said, sitting me down between himselfe and Jasper on the leather sofa in my bedroom. It was an ironic statement, of course, as I didn't have a bed in my room. "There are a few things we heard you were wondering about... When it comes to girls."

"The birds and the bees," Jasper agreed, bobbing his blonde head.

They didn't need to say these things out loud. I could hear them, loud and clear and smug, in their thoughts.

_Girls like romance._

_Alice likes when I kiss her behind her ear._

_Rosalie likes it when I slap her ass._

_Girls like to feel like you're beautiful._

_They expect you to pleasure them._

_DO NOT stick your finger in her belly button. Some girls get very weirded out about that._

And as much as I had enjoyed their attempt to help, it was slightly nightmarish. The last thing I wanted to hear about was what my sisters enjoyed in the bedroom. I didn't care about what they wanted and I wanted to learn what Bella wanted... All on my own.

"Just take your time," Emmett advised. "Girls take longer than guys do to get... warmed up, so to speak. And you don't want to make it hard for her. You want to make it good. So if its good, she'll want to keep at it." He winked, which would have been imperceptible to a human, but with preternatural senses that we have... I caught it.

"Thanks," I had said, feeling quite the opposite of that.

And now, I was wondering on how I could make my move. I knew better than anyone else that she was ... anxious. To try things with me.

It had been a long time since I felt so human. It was like breathing Bella's scent for the first time every morning, or after a long period of time without her. Once I wasn't in her presence, it came on so strong that I felt like the wind was being knocked out of my lungs. To know that she loved me made my heart swell with pride. To know that she wanted to be with me, a man to a woman, made other parts of me swell with pride.

However, as sure as I was with how the mechanics went... and as eager as I was to bring my Bella pleasure... I was not entirely confident that I could not kill her in the process. It took so much to kiss her, without losing control... And even then, those kisses were chaste and unsatisfying. I wanted to show her my passion. But it was so hard... So tempting to let it get too far, to lose that control I cling to so deftly.

My days were long with thoughts of Bella, her beauty, her wit, her gentle love that seemed to envelope me with tender and trusting love. My nights were spent agonizing over her sleeping form, worrying wordlessly.

"Hey," Bella grinned, waving her hand in front of my face. "You in there?"

I smiled, grabbing her wrist and pulling her closer to me. Mr Banner was rambling about film analysis, but I was wrapped up in Bellaland. It seemed the only place I could function.

"You have something on your mind," she said quietly. She reached up to brush hair off of my face, and I sucked in a breath at the sensation. I could feel places in my body responding appropriately - humanly.

I smiled, took her hand and held it in my own. I didn't know how much longer I could make myself wait for her.

**Bella**

I slipped under the covers in my bed, waiting anxiously for Edward. He had left to grab something from his house - not typical of our routine - and I didn't want to fall asleep while I was waiting for him. I raked a hand through my dark hair, worrying about him. Not that I was worried about him running across town, as he would be back to my bedroom in just a few minutes. But there was something in his eyes lately that I didn't understand. I was worried, of course, that he was going to leave me again.

I curled up in a ball on my side, facing away from the window. I glanced at the clock on my bedside table, sighing.

What could be going on in that complex mind of his? I wondered, constantly. I was beginning to wonder now, just to keep myself awake, when suddenly I felt icy hands wrap around my body, tugging me onto my back.

"Quick," I mumbled, turning to him.

He flashed my favorite crooked smile, and pressed a gentle kiss to my forehead. "I just had to check something," he said cryptically.

"Of course," I replied, smiling. Immediately, I felt relaxed in his arms. I snuggled closer, burrowing my face into his chest.

He reached between us, tracing my chin with his cold, elegant fingers. He pressed, tipping my face upward, and kissed me. This was a surprise. I smiled against his mouth, moving cauticously to cup his cheek with my hand. He held my face still with his one hand, the other coming up to rest on my back, between my shoulder blades.

I felt something pressing against my lips, and gasped in surprise. His tongue took that oppurtunity to enter my mouth, hesitating briefly before delving in. He groaned quietly, prodding my tongue gently with his own.

I could feel my heart beginning to race. I could feel my skin begin to tingle everywhere, like a fire racing over my body and making my joints turn to mush. I mewled, maybe too loud, but I couldn't help the excitement that washed over me.

His hand slid down my back, coming to rest above the hem of my panties. He tentatively pushed the fabric of my shirt up, and his hand was icy against my flesh. I knew that it had to feel like fire to him.

"This is nice," I said, when he released my lips long enough to breathe. "What brought the change?"

Edward refused to answer, simply catching my lips again and pull me closer to him. Close enough so that my chest was flush against his, which was bare now. I hadn't expected that - when had he taken off his shirt? But I couldn't think about that, as he was rolling us over so that he was poised on top of me. His hand went to my collar bone, the other one sliding up under my shirt. He stroked my side tenderly, his fingers touching as much of me as he could. I moaned, trying my best to be quiet.

His lips traveled away from my mouth, down to my neck. He carefully kissed my pulse point, before sucking on my skin. My breath caught, and I tangled my fingers in his strange bronze hair. What was he doing to me?

He pulled away, gazing into my eyes. His were liquid amber, so he wouldn't be thirsty. I wondered if he had gluttoned himself for this moment, so that he would not have to worry about trying to fight the urge to kill me.

"May I?" he asked, tugging on the edge of my T-shirt. I bit my lip, which he watched with fascinated eyes, as I nodded. I could feel blush running over my body, turning me red and hot. Slowly, he pulled my shirt up over my head, revealing my flesh to his eyes. I held my breath anxiously.

I watched his face, a mask of calm, as he took me in. I didn't know what to do, so I kept my hands at my sides. I wondered what he saw, when he looked at me... I was pale, not as pale as him. My breasts were not gigantic, but they were more than what a lot of girls had... My small nipples, tight peaks pointing up needily. My stomach was concave, but not taut like Edward's muscles. Just in my panties, lemony-yellow hot shorts, with Edward's intense gaze sizing me up.

"Beautiful," he said finally, bending forward to kiss the skin between my breasts.

I arched up, my mouth dropping open soundlessly. He moved slowly, like he was testing himself, and brought his hand up to my right breast. He was smothering himself in my skin, but seeing as how he did not need to breathe, I was not worried that he was going to die. He palmed my flesh, my nipple rubbing wonderfully against his palm. He kneaded the mound, making me pant as he kissed his way to my other breast. He paused above one tight pink peak, gazing up at me.

"Tell me if I do something wrong," he said, before bending his head forward. His tongue darted out, lapping at my nipple. I gasped, and Edward glanced up at me, startled.

"Don't stop!" I whispered loudly, threading my fingers into his hair and pulling him down. He chuckled, swirling his tongue around the peak and sucking gently. It was nothing I've ever felt before. It felt like I was tingling every where, but it seemed to all be leading south, between my legs. Of course, I had felt that before. But not as... extreme as it was now.

"Is this all right?" Edward asked, and I nodded enthusiastically.

"Wonderful," I whispered, scratching his fingers on his scalp encouragingly. He grinned, switching breasts, as one hand slid down my belly. I sucked in a breath, my heart hammering in my chest. I remembered briefly that there had been a point in time when just kissing Edward had been enough to make me _faint_. How I was fainting now was a complete mystery to me. All I wanted was... I didn't even know. I'm sure there were some instincts I had to be missing - shouldn't I know what happens next? I've never really had great instincts. Human instincts should tell me to run wild from my vampire boyfriend... Though as his hand slid into my panties, I had a feeling I knew exactly what I wanted.

**Edward**

She was like a buffet that that I couldn't eat. It was like licking the bowl, without eating the brownies. I wanted to sink my teeth into her, but I couldn't. I licked her nipple, suckling on it tenderly, and I never imagined this sort of feeling. I could feel tension building inside of me. It was impossible.

I reached down, seeing nothing but red lust, and slipping my hand under the elastic of her panties. Weren't girls supposed to have hair there? I didn't bother to question it, instead slipping a finger between her wet folds. I knew that this was a good thing. Scientifically, she was ready for sex - lubricating herself to make the process easier, more pleasurable. It meant, in simple, modern terms, that she was horny.

My head was swimming, exhilerated by the thought. I was doing this right, I realized. Pride, lust, hunger swelled inside of me. I moaned, a deep rumble inside of my chest. I didn't have enough room to fully explore, I realized with a smidge of irritation. I ripped the panties off of her hips, making her jump with surprise.

"Edward!" she hissed, glaring down at me. "Those were my favorite!"

"I'll replace them," I managed to croak. I could smell her juices, and I wanted to eat her. I slipped down her body, spreading her thighs apart gently. She propped herself up on her hands, staring down the lenght of her own body at me. She worried her lip, her dark hair a dissarray on top of her head. Her cheeks were pink, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she panted. It made me want to - well, I'm not sure what - but do something masculine in pride.

"What are you doing?" she asked, as I settled myself between her legs.

"Just wait," I replied, my lips crooking into a grin. I inhaled, and my throat burned with thirst. My cock was aching inside of my jeans, but my brother's words echoed in my mind. _Her pleasure comes first_, I reminded myself. I used one hand to spread her pussy open. She was small, pink, glistening with her wetness. I slipped a finger over her, tracing lightly over her clitoris, down further to her small opening. I wasn't sure that this was going to work. I was much, much larger than her small channel.

I leaned forward, darting my tongue to lick over her clit. Immediately, Bella flinched. She eased back until she was laying down, and I would have grinned if I wasn't taken over by the extreme amount of lust that boiled in my belly.

"Holy crow," Bella croaked, as I licked and sucked her. She moaned, louder than she had before, and I could feel my eyes attempting to roll back in my head. I swirled my tongues in figure eights, I spelled the alphabet, I sucked and slurped and kissed her little nub, watching her body tremble at the same time. The female orgasm is exquisite, I had heard a million times. I was very excited to not only be witnessing one, but giving one... Especially to this beautiful little creature.

"Edward," she gasped, her fingers clutching at my hair as she shook. "Edward - I -" Her hips were bucking up into my face, and I slowly inserted one finger. She was tight, I thought with a groan of ecstacy. I worked my finger in, sliding it in and out as she gasped and panted and trembled. "Please," she whimpered.

"Please what?" I asked, genuinely wanting to know.

"I don't know," she gasped, throwing her head back. I sighed, grinning into her flesh as I felt her hips raise off the bed. I grabbed her ass, holding her steady as I continued to torture her flesh with my mouth.

Finally, afer a few more seconds, Bella exploded around my face and finger, whimpering and pating. I loved the sound of her quiet moans. I loved the feel of her pussy muscles clamping down around my finger. She sighed, after a few moments of cries and shivers.

"Good?" I asked, grinning up at her.

She licked her lips, nodding. Her body trembled, and she let out a sigh.

I crawled back up her body, kissing her forehead tenderly. It was getting late, I realized. Where I could have gone on the rest of the night, I knew that Bella needed sleep. Being human had those problems - the need for sleep, water, food. I could have gone on... until my thirst was too much.

"I love you," she breathed, sounding sleepy.

"You're my existance," I said. I could exist here, in her bedroom, with a more than happy life if only to just pleasure her. I was tempted to do it all over again...

"I owe you," she said quietly, before turning on her side. I pulled the blankets up around us, snuggling down with her. "But you owe me panties."

"Will I get to pick them out?" I asked, grinning at the thought. My dick jerked in my slacks, reminding me of my need for release. It would have to wait.

"Edward," she grumbled, blushing. I laid my cheek upon hers, to feel the heat, and held in my thoughts as she drifted off to sleep.

**End Chapter**

AN: Everyone who reads this needs to watch Skins. BBC, 10 PM Eastern, Sundays. Best show ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Linger

Skanky Frankie

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Notes: I was gettin' some head, gettin' gettin' some head. Anyway, I mean to say, this story is slob on my knob-tastic. One of my favorite past times. Or maybe not. I don't know. I'll just say that my boyfriend is a lucky man, and that Great Head by Pure Romance is so great :]

2. Returning the Favor

**Bella**

I was daydreaming. I knew that Edward knew. It was almost embarassing, how my body responded to just the thought of him. After last night, I could hardly think about anything else. It was a constant, lusty throb in my core. I wanted to repeat it all over again. I was thankful that Edward couldn't read my mind. If he did, he would have thought me... _vulgar_.

I blushed as I felt his eyes on me, staring at the notebook in front of me. I was glad that we had all of our classes together, but I hated that he was now so attuned to my body. I knew that he could smell my lust, the increased flow of juices between my legs. It was almost uncomfortable, the need I felt for him. Plus, my panties were soaked, and I was worried they were going to soak through my leggings and give me away to everyone.

Sort of embarassing that the only ones whose opinion really mattered to me were the ones that had the same heightened sense of smell as my boyfriend. So it was written all over their faces - ranging from awkwardness on Rosalie's face, humor on Emmett's, cheerfulness from Alice, a strange, instense glare from Jasper... I was just glad that I didn't have to face Carlisle and Esme when I was like this.

"Are you all right?" Jessica Stanley asked me during PE. I shrugged; honestly, I was groggy and uncomfortable. I wanted nothing more than to drag Edward to his bedroom and see what else we could do. I wanted to ... I shook the thoughts away, focusing on not getting hit by a stray badminton birdie.

"Looks like you had a late night with Cullen," she said, eyeing me specutively.

I blushed. _Damn_, I thought. My face always gave me away.

"Oooh! Finally!" Jessica gushed. "What was it like?"

"It was ... good," I said, blushing even redder. I knew that she wasn't going to stop pressing me for details, so I decided to pay attention to the game, and lunged for the birdie that went sailing towards me. I tangled with the net, falling on my rump. I could see Edward stiffen across the gym, watching on edge as I pulled myself up. He was getting better at the whole not-freaking-out-every-time-I-fall thing. Instead of rushing over, pulling me up and making sure that I was not suffering of a broken bone or a concussion, he just got a really pained look on his face and lost all concentration. On anything but me.

"Jeez," Mike Newton said, shaking his head. "Still a clutz."

I rolled my eyes at Jessica, who looked over her shoulder at him, pleased. I just wanted to get out of this gym, out of this school, to be alone with Edward again.

Only a few more hours.

**Edward**

Didn't this teacher realize what he was doing? Turning off the lights, slumping over his desk... Taking his own nap, like the rest of his students. It was a drizzly, cold day. Most people were napping... But Bella, Bella was daydreaming. And though I couldn't hear her thoughts, I could smell the arousal between her legs. I smiled. Apparently I had made quite a good impression on my sexual prowess.

I smiled, watching her in the darkness. Her eyes were unfocused, staring off into space... But I could tell by the way she was squeezing her thighs together, nearly imperceptibly rubbing her legs, shfting in her seat, that she was trying to assuage the ache between her legs. I knew the feeling. I had been erect for a long time - every time I saw her, I was aching and hard. It was difficult, especially walking around school with a boner.

I was being mercilessly teased by my siblings. But that did not matter. All that mattered was that Bella Swan, my girlfriend - though to call her that seemed like a great understatement - was "warm for my form."

"Are you all right?" I asked, pulling Bella's chair closer to mine. It was silent over the linoleum.

"Uncomfortable," Bella admitted, blushing.

"Me too," I said, smiling down at her. I dropped my hand to her thigh, wondering what had posessed her to wear a dress, considering the weather, with a little dress over it and a cardigan over that. It was... more feminine than most of the things that she wore normally.

She gazed up at me with her big, melted chocolate eyes. I wanted to devour her right there. I was almost pained. She was so beautiful, so alive. I groaned softly.

"Can we get out of here?" she whispered, taking my hand boldly,slipping it under her skirt to press against her core. The material there was damp, and I bit my lip hard. I was debating on throwing her on the desk and ravishing her in front of our classmates. Many were sleeping, perhaps they would not notice.

"Fake sick," I suggested, yanking her up. She immediately sagged against me, and I grabbed our backpacks. I approached Mr Banner's desk, practically carrying Bella. Some of the students stirred, watching us pass. "Sir," I said, and Mr Banner snorted, startling himself awake.

"Mr Cullen," he said, wiping drool from his face. "Is everything all right?"

"It's Bella," I said, glancing down at the small, wonderful creature in my arms. She looked faint, flushed - like she could be feverish. "I think I should take her home. She doesn't seem well."

Mr Banner sighed, waving his hand. "Nothing stops a Cullen," he muttered under his breath as I hurried her out the door. Once we were out of the building, I carried her over to my car, practically throwing her into the passenger seat.

"Your house or mine?" I asked, throwing the car into reverse.

"Yours," she said, pulling off her shoes. I watched as she wiggled out of her leggings and panties. "Don't want you to ruin more of my clothes," she said, grinning up at me mischeviously. I groaned, jamming my foot down on the gas. Her scent was so deliciously potent in the small car. I could practically taste her already. We made it in record time, and I burst through the door quickly, Bella in my arms. Almost like my bride, I carried her over the threshold. We made it to my bedroom, and I kicked the door shut.

We stood gazing at each other, both panting with lust and desire in our bodies. I pushed everything off of my sofa, before grabbing her up in my arms and crashing my lips down on hers. It felt rough, but it was like kissing glass for me. I knew I had to be careful - Bella was just as breakable.

My tongue seeked hers out, tasting her sweetness. I growled into her mouth, laying her down onto the sofa. She brought her legs up to wrap around my waist, and I was quickly pulling off my shirt, unfastening my pants and yanking them down.

"Edward," she gasped as my lips found her pulse point, sucking gently.

"Yes?" I asked. I worked her skirt up over her hips, inhaling deeply. She sweet, flowery scent of Bella mixed with the muskiness of her pussy. It was all so overwhelmingly delicious. I traced my fingers over her pussy lips, slipping between the delicate, wet folds to slide inside of her. Immediately, Bella's hips bucked against my hand.

"Holy crow!" she cried.

I grinned, twisting my hand to rub my palm against her clit. She pushed her hips against me, needily, unable to find a rhythm herself. So desperately in need of release.

"Come for me," I whispered into her ear, breathing hard even though it was unnecessary. "Please Bella, let me feel you." Her back arched beautifully, and her eyes rolled back into her head as she began to shake. I could feel it coming - so much quicker this time - and worked harder. Inside of my boxer-briefs, I was rock hard and aching for her. "Look at me," I whispered, and Bella's eyes flashed open, wide. She was having a hard time keeping them open as her climax ripped over her body.

"Edward," she whimpered, trembling.

"Beautiful," I said, kissing her forehead. I pulled my fingers out, glistening with her juices. I sucked them off my fingers, and Bella licked her lips.

"My turn," she said, a wicked smile gracing her face.

**Bella**

I twisted around, so I was on top of him. I leaned forward, sucking on his neck. I raked my teeth over his flesh, something that I heard vampires particularly enjoyed. He growled, grabbing my hips. He tasted salty, and I wanted to taste all of him. I kissed my way down his chest, nipping at his belly. Edward's muscles twitched and clenched as I worked my way down. His fingers twisted at the back of my neck, tangling into my hair.

I glanced up, finding that his head was thrown back, eyes closed, mouth open. I smiled against his skin. Smooth like marble, just as hard, just as beautiful. I made my way down to the V of his hips, which seemed like an arrow willing me down further.

I was at the waist band of his briefs. I inhaled excitedly, anxiously. Blush warmed my cheeks, but I grabbed the elastic band of his underwear and tugged them down. I watched Edward's face - he was watching me now for my reaction. I pulled them down his hips, and he arched up so I could slide them completely off.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath. I had never seen a guy naked before, but I had imagined. When I opened my eyes, Edward's cock was hard and ... alert, right in front of me. I gasped, immediately surprised at its size. He was so... _big_.

"What's wrong?" he asked, immediately misunderstanding my expression.

I tentatively reached for him, sliding my finger on the underside, from bottom to top. He shivered, moaned. "Are all... um... this big?" I asked, wrapping my hand around his base. I squeezed, and Edward grinned.

"No," he said, and I could tell he was happy with my reaction. He arched into my hand as I squeezed him tightly.

I leaned forward, tucking my hair behind my ear as I did so. I closed my eyes, darting my tongue out to lap at the tip. He sucked in an unneeded breath. I wrapped my lips around him, sucking gently on his head. He pulled his hand out of my hair, grabbing at the leather sofa. It was like he was holding on for dear life - I was somewhat thankful that he wasn't grabbing my hair like that. I slid my mouth up and down, keeping the same pressure but moving my tongue around a little.

I didn't know if this was how it was supposed to be done. I glanced up to check Edward's face for reassurance, to see that he was mouthing things soundlessly, his eyes squeezed shut. I hoped that was a good sign.

I continued to suck him, using the spit from my mouth as lubrication so move my hand up and down with my mouth. He growled, propping himself up on his elbows to watch me. Our eyes met, through the slight curtain of my hair, and I could tell that he was definitely enjoying himself.

With that boost of confidence, I began sucking harder. I gently scraped my teeth along his length, recieving a gutteral noise from him. Edward started saying things, slightly incoherently. Mostly things like, "Beautiful Bella, I love you, do that again" only mishmashed around. I giggled around his dick, continuing to suck and jerk him with my hand.

"Please," he whimpered, but I didn't know what he wanted. I just sucked harder, more eagerly. I kept his gaze until he started panting, thrusting into my mouth. He grabbed the back of my head, gently tangling his fingers in my hair, and muttered, "I'm about to come, love."

I took that as a sign to keep going, to give it my final all, but he seemed to be tugging my hair like he wanted me to stop. I gave him a confused look, batting his hand away. Suddenly, his hips jerked harder and his head fell back, and he was grunting and panting and filling my mouth with his semen. It was cool, not unpleasant like I had thought it might be. I swallowed it hard, but it started leaking down the corners of my mouth.

Finally, he pushed me away, and was standing halfway across the room.

"Bella," he rasped, shaking his head.

"What?" I asked, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. "Didn't I do ok?"

Immediately, he was at my side, peppering little kisses all over my face. "I don't know where you learned that," he said finally. "But... I have never experienced anything like that, aside from drinking your blood once. It is second only to that."

"Um," I said, blushing. "Thanks."

"I didn't expect that you would..." He shook his head, and I suspected that if he was filled with blood as I was, he would have blushed. "I didn't think you would want to swallow."

"I thought that was what you wanted," I replied, shrugging.

He sighed, shook his head. "You are the greatest mystery of man kind. I love you."

"I love you," I replied. "But... Now what do we do?"

Edward flashed me my favorite crooked grin, before falling onto the sofa with me. "Well. I think I owe you some panties. And I believe I will need to be investing in a bed, sometime in the near future."

"Sounds good," I said. "But... I think I might need a nap."

Edward smiled, pulled on his underwear again. "Let me find some blankets," he said, and I curled up onto his bed. The prospect of things to come was making my head swim. Soon, I would be sexually active with my beautiful boyfriend. I was excited at the thought - if not a little frightened about his size, and the mechanics of it all. But as Edward slipped a blanket around my, curling around my back to spoon me, I figured it out.

If a vampire could love a boring human girl like me and not drink my blood, then we could figure the sex out.

**End Chapter.**

Notes: This is sooo satisfying to write :]


	3. Chapter 3

Um. I don't own Twilight.

3. Shopping

**Edward**

It wasn't normal, this lust that was constantly flowing through my veins. It was almost worse than the thirst, almost more persistant, because no matter what I did, it wouldn't go away. At least I could hold my breath, or gorge myself on animals. But I could not get enough of Bella's flesh. It was insistant - the way she would nibble on the end of her pen when she was concentrating hard, then glance up at me in surprise. It made me growl, very quietly. I felt like a new born. The bloodlust then was irresistable, and this was nearly the same.

As I pulled out of the school parking lot, with plans for heading to Port Angeles, I wanted to pull onto the side of the road and do many sordid things to her. I didn't care if someone saw us.

"Are you all right?" Bella asked, reaching up to touch my cheek.

"A little tense," I replied, shrugging. I was very good at acting casual, especially now. I had managed to act like I didn't have a raging erection all through out school, managed to lay beside Bella in her little bed while she slept, without touching her... too much. I couldn't help it sometimes. The way her nipples would suddenly become hard, pressed against the material of her T-shirt... I just had to stroke them, twist them to hear her sleepy moans. But I resisted, even when her unconcious was telling me to keep going.

I didn't know what I was going to do with myself. It was torture, but the most delicious, pleasurable torture possible.

"We don't have to go to Port Angeles," she said. "I'm not that worried about my panties."

Immediately, my cock twitched at the word. It wasn't even vulgar, but it was so... sexy. "I owe you," I replied quietly, knowing full well that the reason I was taking her shopping was less generous, and much more selfish. I wanted to pick out pretty, lacy things... silky things... it was like Bella was my doll, and I was going to dress her up in decadent underthings. She thought she was getting a few pairs of panties. I had much, much more sinister plans.

I was thinking teddies. Corsets with lacy and silk. Thigh high stockings. I would have gone for heels, but knowing Bella... She would twist an ankle or worse.

I made the drive quickly, as the roads were practically empty. At two thirty in the afternoon, most people were still in work and the highways were clear. Bella chatted about the school day, things Alice had planned for the weekend. I smiled, thinking about how cute she was when she was oblivious.

I found a close spot at the small mall. I knew there was a Victoria's Secret there - I had asked Alice where to go to find underwear. Immediately, visions of Bella far too scantily clad flashed in my mind, and she chuckled. She was one supporter of mine and Bella's budding sex life.

The mall was slow. It was January, post Christmas shopping euphoria, and we were the only two inside of the Victoria's Secret store. It was sickeningly pink almost. I jammed my hands in my pockets, pressing them against the material so that my bulge was not quite so... obvious.

Bella went straight to a table with a hundred different styles of bright cotton panties. "Look, they're on sale!" she exclaimed, pointing to the seven for twenty-five sign. Of course, I sighed. Trust Bella to not take advantage.

I watched as she picked through the panties, holding some up to show me. She stuck to the bikini style, some boy-short style. I nodded - she needed every day panties, I reasoned. I glanced around, taking in everything. A wall of perfumes, sweat pants and actual clothing (who knew they sold anything but lingrie?) I spotted finally what I had been anticipating. Shiny, soft pink silks. White lace.

"I'm ready," Bella announced, panties clutched in her hand.

"How about..." I said, nudging her towards the sexy underthings. _Garter belts_, I thought. These were the things that were fashionable in my time. When I was human, it was the fashion for women to actually wear these things on a daily basis. Slips, thigh highs... These things were necessary for under dresses. Perhaps that was why I was so fascinated by them. It was the sexy thing of _my_ time.

"Edward," Bella said, glaring at me while her cheeks flamed red.

"What?" I asked, brushing my lips against the shell of her ear. "I would very much enjoy you in something like this."

Bella sighed. "But its expensive," she said.

"You should know," I said for the millionth time, "that money is not any sort of problem."

Of course, the plain saleswoman came up to us right then. She was far too chipper, and I could tell from her thoughts that she was surprised that I was with Bella. I would never understand these humans - to find Bella unattractive was a punishable crime. She was my world.

"Hi! Can I help you two?" She was thinking, _I wish I had a boyfriend that wanted to buy me lingrie... and to think, this little... girl is against it?_

"Yes," I said just as Bella said no. "I believe that my girlfriend needs to be fitted for some... lingrie." I said the word like a caress, smiling down at the plain human. Immediately, her heart began beating frantically, and she blinked a few times.

"Uh. Of course." She pulled the tape measure from around her neck, and Bella glared at me. She stuffed the panties into my hands, and I grinned down at her crookedly. "Do you know your bra size?"

"34 C," Bella replied, blushing darker than I had seen in a while.

"Ok. Let me just double check that really quick." The girl wrapped the measure around Bella chest a few different places, then nodded. "Right you are. Most of the teddies and such go with your bra size, but the slips are like shirt sizes."

"Thank you," I said, as Bella was currently unable to communicate.

"I hate you," Bella grumbled, gazing around at the assorted delicious, sexy things.

"Never," I said, kissing her forehead.

"I just don't get it," she said. "Its just underwear... how can it turn you on that much? Wouldn't you rather me just be... you know, naked?" She raked a hand through her dark hair, and I watched as she held up a lacy black number. I nodded, my mouth suddenly quite dry. I began grabbing things as well, searching the back tags for her size. Once I had nearly everything they had, I pushed her towards the dressing room.

"Try it all on. I want to see everything," I added, solemn as I could get.

Bella handed me her purse, and I sat down on the striped pink and white bench. She closed the door, and I heard her sigh. The anticipation was killing me. I could hear her slipping off her clothes - the hiss of the zipper of her jeans, the sliding of her shirt over her shoulders. Bella was in there, naked almost... trying on lingrie. I groaned to myself, stiffening.

"I look silly," Bella warned.

"Come out," I said, hoarsely. I was letting the lust get the best of me.

She pulled open the door, and I stopped breathing. She wore a mock-corset, the kind with a billion hooks up the back but didn't lace. It was a soft pink, a wonderful color against her skin. Her breasts were pushed high, and the fabric looked soft and decadent. Lacey, pretty...

"Don't bother trying anything else on," I said, clearing my throat.

"That bad?" she asked, frowning. She twisted around to look at herself in the mirror, giving me a mouth watering view of her bottom.

"No," I replied. "I'm afraid if you don't change, I'm going to shred that poor piece of clothing and take you right here. I like it. Very much."

Bella blushed, her chest turning blotchy pink, and closed the door quickly. I grabbed her panties, headed to the register. I found a few pairs of tights, some thigh high, silky leggings with silk bows, and took them to the register. When Bella came out, with all of the outfits on the hangers and plopped them on the counter, the cashiers eyes bulged.

"Cash or credit?" she croaked, and was wondering how she could manage to give me her number.

"Credit," I said, handing her my card.

**Bella**

I hated that I allowed Edward to spend so much money on me... But at the same time, it seemed as though it was just as much for him as myself. Edward drove faster than I had ever seen him drive before the way home. I knew he was aching for me, I could see it in his pants. Feeling devious, I reached over the divider in the seats and began to stroke him as he drove.

"Bella," he groaned, and the look he gave me could only be described as tortured.

It made me feel suddenly full of lust, fiery desire, to know that I had some kind of power over him. That I wasn't the weak one all of a sudden, though I was feeling just as hot and bothered as he was.

"Are you excited?" I asked, unhooking my seatbelt so that I could lean over to him. I brushed my teeth over his neck, and his accelerated past a car. We were alone on the road, the car behind us growing smaller and smaller.

"Very," he replied, and I started to unfasten his pants. "Bella..."

"You're an expert driver," I reminded him, pulling his length out of his pants. I sucked in a lusty breath. I was coming to realize that I was aching for more than this. I wanted to know what it felt like inside of me, stretching me out, filling me up. I clenched my muscles tightly, bending over to swipe my tongue over his head.

"Oh Lord," Edward whispered, his hands bracing the steering wheel so tightly that I thought it might break.

"Easy," I reminded him. He loosened his grip, dropping one hand to the back of my head as I began to suck him. I kept my pressure light, having decided already that as soon as we got home I was going to... well, I was going to lose my virginity.

He thrust into my mouth, twisting around. "Bella," he breathed. "Please..."

"Patience," I grumbled, giggling. "How fast are you going?" I gripped the base of his cock, squeezing.

"As fast as this car can go," he replied.

I did not want to think about that. I continued to lightly swirl my tongue around, sucking gently. I knew he wanted more pressure, a little teeth. But I wanted him so excited that he wouldn't question me when I would guide him into me. I squeezed my thighs together, moaning softly around him.

"Bella," he growled, moving his hand. He reached down, began unfastening my pants. He slid them down slightly, his fingers delving inside of my panties. I moved against his fingers, expertly teasing me. "So wet..." he mused, and I gazed up at him. "You have no idea how attractive you are. How erotic you look to me."

His fingers grazed my clit, but the pressure was all wrong. Every time I tried to push my hips back against him, he would pull away. I moaned, and he jerked into my mouth. We were suddenly slowing down, and when I glanced up, I realized we were at his house. Swiftly, I pulled away, pulled my pants up. I was aching, burning for him. He gave me a dark, lusty look, before grabbing my new under things from the back seat. Before I could blink, he was pulling me out of the car, carrying me into the house.

All eyes were on us as Edward carried me upstairs. I blushed, hiding my face against his shoulder.

We were in his bedroom before I could understand what was happening. He was too quick for my human eyes. He had tossed me on the sofa, tearing my clothes off suddenly. He was pushing silky fabric at me, and I pulled it on - though it seemed silly to be putting clothes on when I was going to be yanking them off again.

Edward slid something over my legs, and when he finally stilled, after I had pulled on the mock-corset, he stood back. I was panting, too turned on to fully fathom what he was doing.

Edward stared hard at me, panting unnecessary breaths. Propped on my elbows, my breasts were pushed so high that I could almost rest my chin on them. I glanced down - I was wearing the sheer, white lace number I hadn't been able to try on in the store. The stockings I wore were a filmy white also, with light pink bows at the sides. Edward began unbuttoning his shirt, divesting himself of his slacks.

"You're so beautiful," Edward said, sliding on top of me. My heart was beating wildly in my chest as he kissed my neck. "I don't deserve you."

How silly. Didn't he realize it was the other way around?

I reached up and cupped his cheek, pulling his face to mine. His lips were soft, but the message behind them was clear. His tongue delved into my mouth, twisting around mine. His hands traveled over my body, and he moaned against me as his hand found my breast. I had to admit, the sensation of the silk over my sensative peaks was pretty nice.

"I could touch you for hours," he whispered, nuzzling my collar bone.

"I hope you do more than that," I replied, breathing hard.

"All in good time," he said, grinning. He slipped the strap off my shoulder, kissing the flesh there. I shivered, and he ran his hands down the length of my body. He ran his fingers gently over the space between the end of the teddy and the thigh highs. They were soft, and he growled.

"I guess this was a pretty good idea," I said, shifting one of my legs to wrap around his hip. He pressed his bulge against my core, and I sucked in a harsh breath. How did he manage to do this? He was just as new to sex as I was, except that he had suffered eighty years without it while I only had to make it through eighteen.

"The only kind I have," he replied naturally. He bent his head, his bronze hair tickling my neck, as he caught one of my nipples between his lips, through the lacy material. He teased the peak, his other hand kneading the flesh of my hip, and I arched beneath him. It wasn't fair, I thought, bucking my hips up grind against him. I gasped - the sensation of his hardness was electrifying.

"Edward," I panted, as he switched breasts. "I need more. I need ..." I reached behind me, unhooking the row of hooks clumsily. I slid the bodice off of me, kicking it away so that I was completely naked in front of him - save for my thigh highs. I sat up, bracing my weight on my palms, while Edward pulled off his underwear. It was the first time we were both naked in front of each other. I took in his marble flesh, the muscles in his stomach and the strong arms he braced himself on.

"I want you," I whispered, and that was all it took for his lips to come crashing down again. He lay me back on the sofa, kissing me the whole time. He grabbed my legs behind my knees, spreading them apart. He pulled away, his fingers travelling down my belly to my center. He traced over my clit, before delving inside of my pussy. He groaned, slipping another finger in.

"You're so tight," he said, nearly growling. "I don't want to hurt you."

I rolled my eyes, pulled his hands out of me. I did my best to give him a smoldering look, before scooting to position my hips before his length. I wrapped my hand around his head, squeezing him, pulling him right up to my entrance. I lay back, gripping the edge of the sofa. I anticipated pain - Edward's cock was far too large to promise anything but... at first. I knew that there would be pleasure.

Intense, fully satisfying pleasure that would leave me weak.

**Edward**

I pushed slowly into her pussy, the heat inside of her radiating. The first moment I was hardly inside of her, I hissed. She was so tight. So warm. So wet. I slipped in a little further when I felt the thin membrane of her hymen.

"This will hurt," I said, stroking the side of her face. She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut. I sighed, and thrust a little inside of her. I could almost hear the rip as I slid all the way inside of her. I could smell the heady, intoxicating blood inside of her, and I felt suddenly very, very animalistic. I pulled out roughly, slid back in. Bella moaned loudly, and I glanced at her face. It was pained, but at the same time pleasured. I growled, grabbing the edge of the couch and thrusting into her.

The best part of my Bella was her face. She was an open book, and even though I couldn't read her thoughts, I knew enough about her to tell she was... enjoying herself. The second best part was that her pussy was squeezing me so tightly, the most amazing sensation I could ever imagine. I wanted so badly to tear her throat open.

But I wanted to experience this emotion. Lust, pure and simple, was wreaking havoc on my system.

"Edward," Bella panted, her head thrown back.

"Are you all right?" I asked, forcing myself to stop thrusting.

"Holy crow! Don't stop!" she shouted, and I grinned. I began thrusting again, keeping a slow rhythm this time. She moaned, her cheeks flushed with anything but embarassment. Her nipples were hard, and I captured one between my lips and suckled roughly. She was meeting my thrusts, making it rougher than I anticipated. I growled, feeling the fabric of the sofa tear under my hands.

Definitely needed to get a bed. Bella lifted her legs higher, wrapping them around my waist and locking them at the ankles. I grabbed one of her ass cheeks, using it as leverage to thrust harder into her. It was so hard, to remain gentle enough to not break her pelvic bones.

After a few more moments, she cried out suddenly, her muscles clenching around my length suddenly. Her back arched, her legs trembled, and she shouted my name over and over. It was too much - the tightness increased, my name on her trembling lips. I came inside of her, growling and hissing in my most vampiric state. She grabbed my head, forced her lips on mine. I could have broken her jaw, considering the force I used to return her kiss.

"I realize what its all about now," she said after a moment. I was growing soft inside of her, but I didn't want to pull out. She was still bleeding, and I didn't want to have that wafting around.

"Hm?" I asked, kissing her jaw.

"Sex. That was..." she shook her head, smiling. "Too much."

I sighed, and had to agree. I would never be the same again. I could never resist her again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Linger**

**Skanky Frankie**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own these characters. I just borrow them!**

**Notes:** There seems to be some confusion about Criminal. First of all, I want to thank everyone that reviewed asking for an update, those of you who commented wondering WTF about a love triangle/pregnancy, whatever. I took down everything after ch15 and rewrote ch16. I wasn't happy with the new direction it was taking, so I decided to try it again. Hopefully it will come out better this time, and everyone will be happy. I apologize for how long it has taken me to update, but life goes on.

I have a few new stories in the works, one of which is titled **Stay**. I'm not sure where its going. I'm also working on a mafia/Romeo & Juliet fic, with smutty lemons OF COURSE. Wouldn't be a Skanky Frankie fic without it, right? I have the first chapter hand written, so it might take a while to get it up here. I don't want to start posting until its nearly finished, so nothing like Criminal happens again :] Thanks for reading, let me know what you think!

**Bella**

I woke to the feeling of being intensely pleasured. My legs were shaking from it, and my heart was racing. I glanced around wildly, almost not sure where I was or what was going on, until I saw the tangle of bronze hair between my legs. I whimpered, biting my lip at the feeling of Edward's mouth all over my pussy, his tongue alternately lapping at my clit, wrapping around my nub and then delving inside of me. I arched against him, nearly growling with lust. My whole body was on fire from his manipulations on me.

"Edward," I all but choked out, feeling like I was about to explode.

He chuckled, pulling away from me. His lips were wet from my excitement, and somehow that turned me on more than anything. "I was wondering when you would wake up..."

It was dark outside now, and all I could see was Edward and myself reflected on his wall o' windows. Sighing, I tugged him up to me, our lips mashing against each other heatedly. I could feel his hardness against my inner thighs, and all I wanted was for him to be inside of me. How would I ever get enough of him? How did people leave the house, _ever?_ I knew that I was going to have a hard time getting off of his sofa, taking myself home. The pleasure he was giving me was enough to forget about anything else in the world.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, ducking his head to blaze a trail of icy-hot kisses on my throat. "You smell delicious," he added, before I could respond. "You smell like sex."

"I wonder why," I replied sarcastically. "Most likely because I have just had sex."

"Yes," Edward said, and I could tell he was more than just pleased about that. He nuzzled my cheeks, kissing every inch of me. I wanted him back inside of me, or back down _there_. But he seemed content to just... press kisses all over my face. "You smell like me. I love that."

"Well I'm sure you smell like me," I replied, growing a bit irritated.

"I do. You should have seen Jasper's face when I went downstairs while you slept," Edward said, chuckling. "He looked positively envious. Like he wanted to eat _me_."

"I know someone that needs to be... eaten," I said, glaring at him.

It was like a switch flipped on inside of him. He growled, and his eyes seemed to darken. Suddenly, he was pulling me around, flipping us over so that I was straddling his washboard stomach. I ground myself against him, making him reach down to stroke my nub. He knew far too well what I needed, so the feeling was feather light, just enough to get me going.

"Edward," I moaned, letting my head lull back. I squeezed my eyes tightly shut, nearly shaking. I could feel his hardness against my butt, and I scooted back until I was poised over him.

"You're so wet," he said, letting his fingers delve inside of me. "So warm..."

"If you're ready," I said, impatient to feel him stretching me, filling me up. My veins were on fire from him, and he finally pulled his hand out of me, placing both on my hips. I licked my lips as I sank down on his length, hissing at the feeling. It was a mix between sore and so, _so_, mindblowing good. He threw his head back, muttering under his breath so quickly and quietly that I couldn't understand him. I couldn't pay much attention either way.

I was on fire as I rode him. He was guiding my hips, moving me up and down, while thrusting his own at the same time. I was nearly incapable of doing much else but breathe, and the sounds that were coming from me were none that I had ever heard myself make before. I was arching and trembling, and before I could do much but gasp for breath, I was crashing over the edge. My muscles were spasming, or that was sort of what it felt like. My heart was racing, and I was feeling the most intense things I had ever felt. How was it that he could do this to me, without even breaking a sweat?

Maybe it was because he was a vampire, and he never sweat. All I knew was that I was too limp to sit up right, and I collapsed against his chest, panting.

**Edward**

"Don't give up now," I said, still thrusting into her. She was laying against my chest, breathing hard, and her pussy was contracting against me. It was a beautiful feeling, but I needed more than her just laying there.

"I can hardly catch my breath," she whimpered, and I chuckled.

"Can we switch positions then?" I asked, smoothing a hand down her back. I could do this forever, I realized, without ever stopping. Except to maybe feed. I couldn't figure out what I had been waiting for, with keeping us both from these powerful feelings. The way her skin felt beneath my finger tips, like I was touching an open flame that was softer than anything else in the world. The scent of her, dripping with desire and lusting for me, was a heady sensation. Without waiting for her answer, I turned us over so that she was resting on her knees and elbows.

"Edward!" she exclaimed, blushing so red that I could see it on the back of her neck. She flicked her dark auburn curls around, glaring at me from her vulnerable position. She could still be embarassed in front of me, which was heartwarming and amusing. I knew every inch of her skin, knew the way her body moved and the way her face looked in her most intimate moments... And yet, me fucking her doggie style was too much.

"Bella," I said, pressing gentle kisses to her back. God, her skin smelled so good. Freesias mixed with salty sweat and the smell of me all over her. Maybe it was an animalistic vampire thing, but I loved that I could smell myself all over her flesh. She was mine, all mine, for the taking. I pressed the head of my cock against her opening, which shut her up for a moment. Her dark eyes met mine as I thrust fully inside of her - until she could no longer keep them open.

This position, I could already tell, would be a favorite. I squeezed her ass as I thrust inside of her, and she squeezed my dick in response. I growled, slamming my hips against her butt. She was whimpering, making noises that were egging me on. Her small hips began meeting mine, thrust for thrust, until she was coming undone again. How was it possible that each orgasm she had was so different? Her legs were shaking against mine, and her back arched so hard I thought it might break.

My moment came soon after, and I was cursing in different languages as she bucked against me, her inner muscles clenching around me, milking me of my orgasm. How was it possible that I had never indulged in these luxuries, these pleasures, before? It didn't make sense, and I was having an unbelievable time with it.

I collapsed against her, not from exhaustion, but from the simple need to be near her. I wanted to scream with joy as she snuggled against me, I wanted to kiss her and make love to her all over again. It didn't seem plausible that these feelings were actually happening to me, but they were. After all these years of being alone, without anyone catching my interest, there was Bella. With her dark eyes and her small, delicate features, the least likely candidate but the most perfect woman for me in creation.

"I love you," Bella grumbled, already half way asleep again.

**Bella**

School was so arbitrary at this point. How was I supposed to focus when I had Edward there, gazing at me heatedly the whole day? I was shifting uncomfortably in my seat all day, and things only got worse in biology. Didn't Mr. Banner know what he was doing? Letting us sit in the dark, watching - or completely ignoring, in my case - the film on the screen? I was aching for him, even though we had managed to sneak in a quickie before I had to get around for school. In the shower, my body ached under the heated water, but it was a nice, satisfying ache... The kind one only felt after some passionate love making.

I clenched my legs together, trying to sooth the heat between my legs. I wondered if Edward was struggling with the same desires as I was. Maybe I was just some kind of sex addict. Maybe the glitch in my brain was some kind of pleasure thing. Because I was definitely craving more.

"Bella," Edward hissed, all but glaring at me. It reminded me of our first few days together, when I didn't know whether he hated me or what.

"What?" I whispered back, trying to be silent.

He grabbed the edge of my chair, silently sliding me to him. "I can smell you," he whispered into my hair, full of intent. "I can smell your desire."

I blushed to the roots of my hair. "I'm sorry," I said, completely humiliated. I completely forgot about his vampiric sensories, notifying him to .. well, to me being excited or horny or whatever. I hoped it wasn't a _bad_ smell, but he was just glaring at me, the muscles in his jaw tight. I couldn't tell whether that was good or bad. I knew I shouldn't have worn a skirt to school - not only was it wet and chilly out, but Edward could definitely smell things easier.

"Its intoxicating," he replied, his cool breath tickling the shell of my ear. In one swift movement, before I had time to say a word or take a breath, his hand was deftly stroking against my panties. "Its intoxicating to know that you enjoy this just as much as me... That you're thinking about it while we're here in class," he whispered, so quiet I almost couldn't understand. I bit my lip to hold in a cry that was threatening to escape, pleading with me using just my eyes. If I tried to talk, it would only come out as a moan - and as embarassed I was to make those noises with Edward, our entire class hearing them was an even worse thought.

"You're so wet," he whispered - how could no one noticing this going on? I didn't dare move. "Your panties are completely soaked through. What ones are you wearing?" He slipped his fingers inside the material, lightly tracing my pussy. "They feel cotton. Modest."

"Please," I whispered, though I was sure it came out as only a sigh.

"Please what? You want me to stop, Bella?" His fingers stopped their probing.

"NO!" I all but shouted. A few heads flicked up, but I stared straight ahead at the movie as though my centuries old undead, vampire boyfriend was not fingering me under our table. Mike Newton sent us a suspicious look, but put his head back down on his desk to finish up his nap.

Edward silently chuckled, but resumed playing with me. "Naughty Bella," he whispered, his lips grazing my neck. "You feel so good. What I wouldn't give to be burried inside of you right now." I whimpered at the thought. I was so close, my body tingling and tight with the anticipation. How could someone do this? Make you feel so amazing and good with just one flick of the wrist? "Would you like to come?" he asked, grinning that half smile at me.

I nodded, chewing my lips. My legs were shaking, thats how close I was. After a few teasing seconds, Edward plunged his fingers in side of me. I had to bite my cheek to keep from crying out as I climaxed, shivering and trembling and thrusting my hips - just barely - against his hand. He wasn't smiling anymore as he watched me, an expression of desire mixed with amazement on his face. I wasn't going to let him get away with this - no way. Once I came down, sagging against my desk, I peered at him through my lashes. He removed his hand from my panties, his fingers slick with my juices.

"You play dirty," I said, glaring at him.

"You love it," he replied, cocky.

"I can play dirty too," I said, reaching between us to rub the bulge in his slacks.

***

"Its not the same," I managed to say, after gasping in surprise. "You can't -"

"Oh, yes I can," Bella said, grinning at me mischeviously. She flicked her dark hair over one shoulder, squeezing and stroking me through my pants. The scent of her orgasm was all over, and I was shocked that no one else could pick it up. It couldn't simply be m vampire senses, the humans had to be able to smell it as well. So delicious, musky. I loved the way her body completely lost control when she was coming - I was impressed that she managed to keep as still and quiet as she did.

I was distracted from this train of thought as her small hand unzipped my pants, and her hand went inside. She stroked me, moving her hand up and down and slightly twisting, but it was a slow, teasing friction that would not take care of my problem easily. I thanked whoever was upstairs for the loud volume of the movie, the darkness of the room, and the overcast sky outside that made everything dark and sleepy. The majority of the class was asleep, judging from their thoughts, and our teacher wasn't even in the room. The perfect situation to breed this sort of behavior.

"Are you thinking of my pussy?" Bella asked, right at my hear. I inhaled sharply - she rarely spoke like this, and when she did, it drove me mad. Hearing her say such dirty words was a turn on, and I knew that if she kept that up, I wouldn't be able to last long.

"Yes," I said through gritted teeth. Her pussy was perfection - warm, tight, and soaking wet with her excitement, her desire for me. I wondered if it was like that with everyone woman, but figured most likely not. They wouldn't make so many lubricants if it was. I couldn't imagine ever needing it with Bella, who was apparently so turned on by me, by what we shared, that she was dripping wet at the drop of a hat.

"You're so big," she purred, and I felt my eyes straining to roll back in my head. "But you have to know that, don't you? Feels so good inside of me... Can't believe we waited so long to finally _fuck_."

"Bella," I said, grasping the corner of my desk. The wood splintered in my hand, and I tossed it to the ground. "I'm about -"

"I wish you were inside of me," she said, licking my ear and nibbling on it. I loved when she bit me. The harder, the better. "I wish we were making love, and you were deep inside of me, and that we were naked in your -"

But that was all I needed, and I spilled my seed into my underwear, groaning imperceptibly. She smiled, satisfied with herself, pulling her hand out of my pants. I was taking deep, hurried, uneeded breaths to calm myself down. I kissed her cheek, before grabbing the bathroom pass from the back of the room to clean myself up. I was home and back in just a few moments. I couldn't understand what the two of us were going to do - with our hormones raging like this, how were we ever going to get anything done?


End file.
